At present, mobile terminals such as smart phones can be powered by batteries. When the battery runs out, it needs to charge the battery to enable the battery to resume power supply.
The charging process of the battery generally includes a pre-charging stage (also known as a trickle charging stage), a constant current charging stage, and a constant voltage charging stage.
With the popularization of the mobile terminals, there is an urgent need to shorten the charging time.